Talk:Flipping weapons
Merge I think we can merge flipping arms and true flippers. Especially with front-hinged arms having only 6 in total. Any objections? Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:58, January 8, 2017 (UTC) :Robo Savage shows that Robot Wars sees no distinction. Robochicken was a nightmare to categorise. I'm in favour of the merge. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 07:36, January 8, 2017 (UTC) ::The strengths and weaknesses are way more in line than I remember. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 07:54, January 8, 2017 (UTC) :::Given how some true flippers tended to be more arm-like than others (Dantomkia, Robochicken, etc.), and how some flipping arms were referred to as flippers on the show itself (Hydra, Robo Savage), I can see the logic behind a potential merger. As long as we keep the distinction between front-hinged and rear-hinged types, I wouldn't mind seeing the pages for true flippers and flipping arms being merged together. VulcansHowl (talk) 13:58, January 8, 2017 (UTC) ::::I'd agree with merging them, I must say I never thought there was much of a distinction anyway, it's just dimensions. Jimlaad43(talk) 14:00, January 8, 2017 (UTC) Vulcans, would you be interested in handling the mergers? The weapon pages have been your baby lately, so you deserve first dibs. If not, I'm sure we'll have another volunteer. Fixing the categories is a job that can be left for people in need of edits to enter the Arena. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 14:22, January 8, 2017 (UTC) :I haven't done any page mergers before, ToastUltimatum, but I'm willing to give it a try. Can anyone give me any tips before I start? VulcansHowl (talk) 14:53, January 8, 2017 (UTC) ::You'll notice that all of the advantages and disadvantages of Rear-hinged flipping arms are either a direct comparison to 'true flippers', or a shared advantage that both weapon types have. You won't need to preserve much of that content. It's fine for the wording and the selection of images to prioritise rear-hinged true flippers over rear-hinged flipping arms, as they were undeniably more successful, though front-hinged flippers deserves its fair share of Cassius, Gravedigger etc. Merging the List of Robots templates, while time-consuming, should be fairly self-explanatory. Don't transfer Foxic onto the merged page, I feel it's more appropriate to the Lifters page. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 15:10, January 8, 2017 (UTC) :::Thank you for your advice, ToastUltimatum. Work on the front-hinged flippers merge is now underway. VulcansHowl (talk) 15:19, January 8, 2017 (UTC) ::::Just merged both of the front-hinged flippers pages. I have one quick question before I start on the other one, however. What happens to the talk pages of each individual page when they are merged? Are they automatically archived and transferred to the merged page? I am asking this since I have not seen anything from the former front-hinged flipping arm talk page on the new front-hinged true flippers page since I inserted the redirect link. VulcansHowl (talk) 16:07, January 8, 2017 (UTC) :::::Front-hinged flipping arms never had a talk page, so don't worry about that. In the case of the rear-hinged articles, we can just manually put their talk pages together. I appreciate the effort to bold the flipping arms on the front-hinged pages, and that can stay, because all of those arms were fairly obvious. In the case of rear-hinged flippers, I suggest you don't do it, as robots like Robochicken, Dantomkia, Bigger Brother etc are so debatable. Good work! [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 17:05, January 8, 2017 (UTC) Thank you for your response and feedback, ToastUltimatum, very kindly appreciated. By manually putting talk pages for the rear-hinged flipper pages together, do you mean as in copying and pasting the content from one talk page to another? VulcansHowl (talk) 17:15, January 8, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah. I'll do it if you don't want to. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 18:00, January 8, 2017 (UTC) ::That's fine by me. I'm happy for you to help out with the talk pages. VulcansHowl (talk) 18:29, January 8, 2017 (UTC) :::The rear-hinged flipper pages have now been successfully merged. VulcansHowl (talk) 20:26, January 8, 2017 (UTC) ::::Thanks. I'm still not sure about bolding the rear-hinged flipping arms though, because part of the reason we went ahead with the merge was to end discussion on how to class Dantomkia, Robochicken and friends, this keeps the debate going. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 21:02, January 8, 2017 (UTC) :::::With regards to bolding rear-hinged flipping arms, this was a change carried out shortly after I had completed the merge. I will make the necessary changes as soon as possible. VulcansHowl (talk) 21:05, January 8, 2017 (UTC)